


If I Do

by pessen03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Frotting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Smut, UST, bottom-draco, club, post—hogwarts, top-harry, virgin(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessen03/pseuds/pessen03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees Draco in a club and wants him to come home with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Do

“How come you're here, Potter?” 

Draco didn't like changes and Potter showing up at his favorite club was indeed a change, and not a good one. On top of it all, Potter had the audacity to look smug at Draco’s obvious discomfort. 

“Run out of Muggle places to hang around and decided you would hunt in my territory?” 

Potter flushed with anger and Draco decided to pull out. It really was too easy to goad Potter into a fight and even though it was fun, it wasn’t what Draco wanted to do that night.

“Oh, never mind, just stay out of my way” Draco grunted and headed to the bar.

Harry’s eyes followed Malfoy around the room. Damn, it should be illegal to look like that in public. Harry couldn’t help but notice Malfoy’s fine arse in those trousers and that damn neck was just lickable. Harry actually didn’t have anything in mind for the evening. He was tired of spending every night in his usual place with his friends. It was always nice, but far too few attractive single gay wizards there. Not that he was desperate for company. Harry was managing well. He had a good job, a comfortable flat and nice friends. He even had a date or two in between. 

The club scene was new and although he didn’t want to hook up with a stranger anytime soon, he did think the whole atmosphere was exciting, music pumping through his veins and people full of alcohol dancing, or more likely openly frotting, all around the room. 

Seeing Malfoy was a total surprise and now that Harry thought about it, not a bad surprise at all. He knew it sounded cheesy, but Malfoy had grown up good these last few years and Harry wasn’t ashamed of blatantly checking him out. Going home with Malfoy, Harry pondered, wouldn’t be bad at all. The thought was indeed intoxicating. It wasn’t a random guy and he sure hoped it wouldn’t be a once off, but still, the thought of seeing him here and just bringing him home without hassling with courting and dating was extremely thrilling and incredibly hot. 

The thought of Draco Malfoy twisting beneath Harry’s sheets made him hard and aching for the man. Now he just needed a way of getting an apparently reluctant Malfoy in there. 

***

Draco was disheveled and that fact made him angry with himself. After all this time, Potter still managed to get to him. Draco downed three shots in a row before getting out on the dance floor.

Harry Potter would not spoil his night out.

Draco always got a lot of attention at the club. Both, men and women wanted to buy him drinks, chat with him and feel him up on the dance floor. Draco knew he was attractive and played on it to get what he wanted. He liked the idea of getting worshiped by others, but he never went home with any of them. Draco Malfoy had higher standards than late night booty calls with strangers.

After a while, Draco felt someone dance up behind him, pressing breasts against his back- a girl, then. Not really what he was looking for, so when her hands found themselves on his waist, he kindly pulled them away. Draco liked dancing. All these hot bodies moving along to the same beat. The whole body got stimulated and every inch of his skin started to prickle. 

Once again, Draco felt hands on his waist, but this time it was a firm hold, grinding him back against a hard tall form. This was more like it. Draco continued dancing along with the man, leaning his head back to be rested on his shoulder. Then a very familiar voice said, “Come home with me,” huskily in his ear. 

Draco froze. “Potter, what are you doing?” He moved to turn around, prying Potter’s hands off him. 

“Fuck, don’t stop moving like that,” Potter wheezed. “I know you want this and believe, me I want you, Draco Malfoy!” Potter empathized this by grinding his hard cock against Draco’s arse. “This is all for you.” Draco tried to stop the whimper slipping out of him.

Damn, how could the man turn him into such a mess? Just because Potter was famous, powerful and totally hot. “I do not intend to go home with you, Potter, I have other plans,” Draco said smugly.

“Oh no you don’t, you belong to me now, Malfoy,” Harry growled and bit down on Draco’s neck. 

Now it was Harry’s turn to be smug, hearing Malfoy pant like that at his actions. Malfoy had refused going home with him, but he had stopped trying to get out of Harry’s grasp. ‘This is not over,’ Harry thought. ‘I’ll get you eventually.’

Twenty minutes later, Harry still had Malfoy dancing in his arms and fuck, Harry had never been harder in his life. He knew Malfoy wasn’t completely adverse to the idea of him, but he still refused to do something about it. Malfoy had put his hands on top of Harry’s own, even lower on his hips now, and he was grinding back against him. He could surely feel Harry’s steady heartbeat and his panting as much as his very eager cock. Harry really needed to get him on his own, and soon.

Harry’s mouth sought out Malfoy’s ears as he rumbled, “Come Home With Me Now, Malfoy.”

“Aren’t we full of ourselves, Potter?”

Harry didn’t give Malfoy a chance to continue. “Don’t you ever wish you were full of me?” Harry turned him flush against his chest and pressing his mouth against the other man’s. Malfoy opened up instantly to Harry’s tongue and moaned at the contact. Now Malfoy was frotting against him and Harry felt that yes, Malfoy was hard as well- something Harry had been wondering about a lot the last half hour or so. 

“Fuck, Malfoy, don’t be a tease! Just come home with me now!” Harry growled with lust-blown eyes. Malfoy was just standing in front of him, seemingly mesmerized by Harry’s lips. “If I do…” Malfoy began, “If I do, don’t make me regret it, Potter.”

Harry took Malfoy’s hand and dragged him out of the club and into an alleyway to Apparate and in a matter of seconds, they were both standing in Harry’s bedroom.

***

Harry didn’t give it enough time to make it awkward. He took a hold on Malfoy and ripped his shirt off. “God, you are sexy, Malfoy! Wanted to do this all fucking night.” Harry leaned in and bit Malfoy’s collarbone and to Harry’s joy, it was most welcomed. “Mmm, you like that, don’t you?” Harry purred. 

“Just get on with it, Potter.”

“Oh, I’m more than happy to do that.” Harry backed Malfoy up towards his bed before he pushed him on it. “This is exactly where I want you right now,” Harry leered and licked his lips. 

Harry opened his shirt and watched Malfoy as he swallowed thickly. “Want more? All you got to do is ask,” Harry said, palming his own erection. “You want my cock in you? You want to be taken like a fucking animal?”

Draco let out a whimper at Harry's words. He tried to convey to Harry through the glimmer in his eyes that yes, he wanted to be taken rough. He’d never thought this would happen but now he was here and he wanted to be owned by the freaking Boy Who Lived. 

"Yes, you want this so badly, don't you, Malfoy? Think you can take all of it?" said Harry as he squeezed a handful of Malfoy’s arse. "I bet you could, I bet your hole is all sloppy and loose from all the men you let fuck you."

Draco whimpered. “No, no it’s not like that…” Draco stopped. It would be too mortifying to tell Potter that this actually was his first time ever with someone. It wasn’t like Draco was a prude or waiting for the right one or even that he failed at picking up men. He was a Malfoy. Strong and proud. He wasn’t going to fall for someone’s sweet talk and give up his power to be used by someone else. It had been a long time ago that Draco had understood that no one would ever be good enough to get him. 

A smack against his arse brought his attention back to man in front of him. Potter was worthy. He was a powerful wizard with a good reputation. Draco couldn't wait to see what lay underneath Potter's trousers. Even though Draco was a virgin, he definitely knew he would be a giant cock slut, especially for the man standing in front of him. There had been times in his life when he’d imagined the great Harry Potter naked on top of him during long sleepless nights full of wanking. 

Harry noticed that Malfoy was uncomfortable to say the least, but he didn’t have the patience to go slow. He unfastened Malfoy’s trousers and pulled them off along with his pants while Malfoy himself was whimpering. 

“I want to see you too,” Malfoy stammered.

“Yeah?” Harry said. “Then you got to play nice. Come over here and suck me!” Harry demanded.

“Er… I… hell yeah!” Draco panted before crawling up to the foot of the bed. He hadn’t done this before and the thought that he might not be good at it scared him a bit. He hadn’t even seen another cock in real life before, much less touched one that wasn’t his own. The need to feel and to taste Potter overtook his fright of being bad at it. Didn’t people say that enthusiasm outweighed skills? Either way, Draco’s fingers started to fumble with Harry’s trousers desperately.

Draco stared at the cock in front of him. It was about the same size as his own, but much wider in girth. What was he thinking? There was no way that it would fit inside of him. Draco took hold of the root and Potter closed his eyes and took a sharp breath. Draco only looked at it, half impressed and half intimidated. Potter grasped at Draco’s hair and pulled while he pushed his cock forward. 

“Get on whit it, Malfoy.” 

The head of Potter’s cock brushed Draco’s lips and smeared pre-come on it. Draco shuddered and groaned. After licking his lips he wanted more of Potter. Draco slowly licked the head and found it warm and soft with even more liquid on it. Draco moaned at the feeling. The vibration of it was making Potter groan. 

“Fuck, Malfoy, such a pretty slut for me. Take it all… I want to feel you choke on my cock.”

Harry pressed forward into Malfoy’s mouth. Draco wasn’t really good at it, Harry mused, but he could change that, given time. Malfoy was careful not to take too much in and choke. He rolled his tongue around the head, but Harry needed more. Malfoy was such a fucking tease all the time.

Harry pressed further in and started to fuck Malfoy’s mouth. “Yes, fuck, that’s it, baby! A little more. Fuck, take it like a little pro. Like the little cock-sucking slut you are.” Malfoy was choking and drooled all over his cock, but damn, it was hot that Malfoy didn’t mind. He just let Harry fuck him even harder, groaning and fighting the reflexive panic coiling underneath. 

Harry pried Malfoy’s face off him. “No, no, baby. That’s enough. At least if you want to satisfy your other greedy little hole.” Harry smirked. “I’m going to fuck you raw.”

Draco whimpered and touched his own very hard cock for the first time that evening.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Harry asked with a raised brow.

“I didn’t realize I needed your permission, Oh Giant God of Sex!” Draco snorted.

“You will, if you want me to continue.” Harry said seriously, stalking over Malfoy’s body and pinning him to the bed beneath his own thighs. Harry saw indecisiveness in Malfoy’s eyes and went on. “Because you do want me to continue, don’t you? You want me to stuff you full with my cock and take you hard and fast? You want me to bite you and claw you and mark you as my property? You want me to come all over your pretty little face and have you lick it up, don’t you?

“I… I… I want more… Please, Potter,” Draco whined. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this earlier. God, if he had known what it felt like having a man on top of him, he would have hunted down Potter a long time ago. Draco was beyond caring who was worthy of him or not. A man that could turn Draco into a sniveling mass of pleas and moans was worthy enough to take him as well. 

“Oh, I intend to, Malfoy,” Harry said, leaning over him to grab the lube. “Open up nicely, baby.”

The nerves came back to Draco in an instant. He dragged his legs up and revealed himself fully. Potter looked down and stared in a way that made Draco blush. That place was surely not made for such an inspection. 

“Oh my, Malfoy, you are truly exquisite!” Harry breathed. He got his fingers slick before rubbing Malfoy’s opening. Harry felt proud of the noises he got out of Malfoy. He still wouldn’t believe that he could get Malfoy to submit like that. The man could surely get anyone he wanted and to get them to do whatever he wanted for that matter. But Harry wasn’t complaining. He took what he could get.

The feeling of Potter’s finger against his hole was enough to make Draco light-headed and by the time the first finger found its way inside, Draco was pleading for more. Draco had fingered himself plenty of times, but the feeling of someone else doing it was indescribable. 

“Yeah, Malfoy. Do you like that?” Harry panted. “Do you like my fingers stretching you open? Do you like that I’m making you ready for my cock to take you? Do you want me inside you? Tell me you want me, baby!” Harry didn’t want Malfoy to know just how much he needed to hear that last one.

Malfoy was lying on his back in bed while Harry crawled up and straightened on his knees between the other man’s thighs. “Do you want me, Malfoy? Do you want my cock to pound into your greedy little hole?” 

Potter rubbed the head of his cock around Draco’s rim and moaned in delight. Draco was lost in the feeling and his eyes were disappearing into his head. He had never wanted anything else in his life as much as he wanted Potter to take him right the fuck now.

“Tell me you want it and I’m yours!” Harry growled, losing his patience as he spread his palms over Malfoy’s chest and took hold of his ribcage before sliding them down to caress his arse. “Malfoy! Tell me you want me!”

Finally Malfoy was shrieking out a “YES!” and Harry plunged into Malfoy, who arched his whole upper body in delight. Harry continues to support him by holding on to his firm arse while he started pounding into him again and again.

As soon as Draco felt Potter inside of him, his mind went blank. He had never imagined sex feeling like this. Like the whole body was on fire. Like all that ever mattered was the touch of the other man. Draco didn’t even hear himself when he started chanting, “Yes! Fuck yes! Harry, Harry, Harry! Fuck! Take me! I want you! Oh God, please just take me!” 

Harry felt out of his mind. He’d never thought the evening would turn out like this. He’d never had a partner willing to surrender like this and the fact that it was Draco Malfoy made it even better. Harry had never heard his name said in such passion and want. Malfoy said it as in praise and Harry wanted to hear it again. 

“Say my name!” Harry ordered. 

Draco didn’t want it to end. He looked up at Harry’s face in wonder. Their eyes met and Draco shuddered from the heat and the connection there. “I want you, Harry. Please take me!”

Harry couldn’t hold it much longer. Hearing Malfoy say his name, telling him he wanted him and looking like a God himself with his back arched towards him… It was more than Harry could take. 

Harry knew instantly when he hit Malfoy’s prostate. Malfoy’s eyes flung wide open and a scream came out of his mouth. “Again! Harry, please again! More!” 

Harry was pleased and saw his way of getting Malfoy to come along with him. 

Harry was hitting Draco’s prostate with nearly every stroke now. 

“Bite me!” Draco suddenly demanded.

“What?”

“Please, I’m so close! Harry, please bite me. Mark me. Make me yours! Please Harry, I’m only yours!”

Harry whimpered and didn’t need to be asked again. He leaned down and bit Malfoy hard where his neck met his shoulder. Malfoy cried out and came, screaming Harry’s name before Harry could even touch Malfoy’s cock. Seeing the gorgeous man come undone by him made his own orgasm come instantly. 

***

Harry rolled off Malfoy, but lay down facing him. “You said my name.”

“What?” Draco hadn’t even come down from his high yet. 

“When I was fucking you, you said my name, you cried out ‘Harry’.”

“I didn’t know that was a crime,” Draco said with his usual leer. 

“It’s not. It was just unexpected.”

No one said anything for a while and Draco started to worry again. He wasn’t really sure what to do in this situation. He was in Harry’s flat and they had done what Harry brought him here to do. Was Draco supposed to leave now? Should he say something? Was Harry going to meet Draco again or did he get all he wanted from him just now? 

Harry felt Malfoy tensing up beside him. “Regretting you didn’t go home with anyone else?” Harry mused.

“What?” Draco was shocked. “No! Why would you think that?”

“You told me earlier that you were on the hunt for someone else and then you told me not to make you regret coming home with me,” Harry explained and got confused when Malfoy blushed and turned away from him.

“It wasn’t like that. I wasn’t going home with anyone of them,” Draco clarified. 

“How can you be so sure? Not that I’m complaining.” Harry smiled.

“Do we really need this heart to heart talk?” Harry only lifted an eyebrow, so Draco continued. “I wasn’t going home with any of the other guys because I have never done it before. I had no reason wanting to go home with any of those men. I… This was my first time… Ever… With someone else, at any rate. I’ve never felt the need to… to submit to another person. To give up my power, my pride, just to be taken by some unworthy little git who was just going to use me and get out.”

Harry was struck but he needed to know. “What made you come home with me?”

Draco looked him in the eyes. “Would you believe me if I said it was because I was I and you were you?” Harry looked confused. “I don’t know, all right!” Draco paused, feeling uncomfortable. “I always imagined being with someone like you. Well, actually I’ve imagined being with you.” Draco grinned. “Tonight you made me feel something I hadn’t felt before.”

“Well, sleeping with someone for the first time does that to a person,” Harry said, not knowing why he felt discomforted. 

“No, not that. Before. Tonight at the club. You made me feel alive again, like I’d found something I’ve been missing for a while. And God, I wanted you.” Draco blushed. “And I figured that if I was ever going to give someone a chance, it would be you.”

“But your first time should be special. You deserved more that being picked up and fucked raw.” Harry felt ashamed even though he hadn’t known this about Malfoy. He touched Malfoy’s cheek and strangely enough, that was the most intimate thing they had done all night. “Fuck, Draco, you deserve wooing and flowers and romantic dates. You deserve to be pampered and worshiped. You deserve more than I gave you,” Harry almost pleaded. 

“I won’t regret it,” Draco whispered, looking down. He didn’t know what he’d hoped for. Believing this was the start of something was just silly hopes. “I will never forget what you did give me tonight.” 

Malfoy made to leave the bed. 

“Please stay the night,” Harry said. 

“You don’t have to do this out of guilt. It was my choice not to tell you about it. You have nothing to feel sorry about.” Draco needed to get out before revealing even more of himself.

“No, it’s not like that. Please let me at least explain before you leave,” Harry pleaded. “Seeing you tonight, it made me… Well, it made me a bit crazy, I think. It was my first time at a place like that and I didn’t expect to run into someone I knew, but damn, seeing you were the best thing that could have happen. I’d never thought you’d give me a chance, but I had to try. Seeing all those people moving around you, trying to get your attention, I just wanted to be the one. 

I can’t say I’m a virgin but I have never picked someone up like that and brought them home. You might not believe me, but I’m kind of a romantic. I like to court someone, making them feel special, building a bond. Feeling you under my hands just made me realize I couldn’t wait to have you and now I am sorry I might have pushed you into this. I’ve never before felt this need to claim someone as mine, to take them and to mark them. I was dominant and a bit of a cave-man.”

Draco hadn’t said a word during Harry’s little speech. He didn’t know what to answer.

“I know that this is perhaps a little unusual, but would you like to go out with me sometime? Like tomorrow? Are you free? Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? All of the above?” 

This actually made Draco smile.

“I really mean it, Malfoy. I guess I just should have asked you earlier tonight before all this.”

“You want to date me?” Draco said suspiciously. 

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed, looking pleased.

“I guess I’m free for dinner tomorrow.” Draco smiled.

“So do you want to stay the night? No funny business, just sleep and, if I’m lucky, a snuggle?” Harry held his breath, hoping for the best.

“Well, I might consider staying the night if you start calling me Draco, since you’re dating me and all. That is my name, you know? And don’t ever think I’m easy,” Draco smirked. 

“That is doable, Draco, if you would kiss me already, or is that too forward Mr. Not So Easy Indeed?”

“Shut up, you little git!” Draco laughed out. It was nice having the usual banter back again.

“Make me!” Harry dared him.

“With pleasure, Harry.” Draco took hold of Harry’s neck and kissed him deeply. Maybe this would turn out great after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The H/D Cockbook 2011


End file.
